Evening Vantages
by Aozoran
Summary: A little moment between two Decepticons that gets a little out of hand.


**Author's note: Just a little fun XD loool **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. but wished I did!**

* * *

Molten amber optics fluttered slightly, a breathless little sigh escaped smiling lips, relaxing into the warm that coiled around him, casting out the chill of the night. The corner of his lips twitched upwards as a set of long, impossible strong fingers caressed the edge of one wing, a thumb pinning the edge of the sensitive metal between thumb and forefinger, sliding impossibly slowly. A bubble of happiness burst through the silky blue Seeker, his head tipped back enough to catch a glimpse of the stern faced mech just behind him, his optics brightening for a moment as his gaze settled on the pair of crimson orbs that scanned across his own features in return.

"Who would have ever imagined you could be so romantic?" Thundercracker ventured to question, one of his palms sliding along the thigh that pressed alongside his own, the pads of his fingers weaving a tantalising trail across the expanse of silvery metal.

"This is not romance." The Decepticon behind Thundercracker responded with a harsh snap, voice the epitome of power and control, there was no hint of warmth in that tone. "It is necessity."

Laughter bubbled up from the Seeker, his head twisted even more, rubbing his cheekplate affectionately against one broad shoulder, his wings twitching ever so slightly with amusement. "_Necessity_?" His olfactory sensor wrinkled slightly at that, still unable to stop the little giggles that fluttered up through him at the words, knowing that even beneath the coldness of that tone there was a wealth of emotions just ready to boil to the surface within moments. "How is it necessary that you sit with me up here overlooking the whole of Cybertron when you have so much _work_ to do? Things far more important than just sitting and _wasting_ more time doing what amounts to nothing with me."

"It is not nothing, you required my attention." Megatron remarked coolly.

His other hand drifted down to the other thigh, stroking back and forth slowly over both, feeling the ripple of strength and something else stirring there with each languid caress of his palms across glossy metal. "You sound like Soundwave." The corner of his lips managed to touch the nuzzled shoulder, the tip of his glossa sweeping against one seam, feeling the arm around his waist tighten almost imperceptibly at the contact.

A low throaty growl escaped the silvery mech, his optics narrowing dangerously on the amused face of his long time lover. One hand snaked upwards, coiling around the slender chin, lifting it so that their gazes met for a brief moment, golden-honey to burning scarlet. The pad of that thumb swept up along the line of that jaw, caressing the fluttering throb of fluids rushing through the delicate spots on that exposed throat. "Do not push me." Leaning down, his own lips hovered over the smiling ones, inches apart, the heat of his breath fluttering across them. "Do _not_."

"But you like being pushed." A finger poked inelegantly at the expanse of that chassis, giving a tiny indignant snort of mocking amusement at the other mech's statements. "Provoked into such a rage..." The offending finger trailed upwards before making a sweep for those lips that were too tempting not to touch. "A rage that none on Cybertron have ever seen the equal. You're the master of all and they quake before you."

"Except you." A scowl crossed those lips, crimson optics narrowing future at his lover, though his mouth caught at the finger pressed to his lips, glossa sweeping against the underside swiftly, before nipping hard at the tip of it in reprimand for Thundercracker's teasing. "You _should_ be frightened."

"Of you?"

"Yes."

Another soft growl made Thundercracker shiver in anticipation of what could come in if pushed just a little harder. "What is there to be frightened of? I mean _seriously_?"

"Me."

"You're about as scary as a lovesick Autobot." Thundercracker stated quite boldly, ignoring the rush of something akin to terror burned down his spinal circuits and coiled across his wings. It was a spark of something that made him feel so alive, challenging someone he knew could kill him so easily.

A hissing snarl vibrated the air, before that head lowered, mouth finding the sensitive places across one wing, nipping sharply at the delicate and hypersensitive metal, gaining him a yelp from Thundercracker and a slight shiver of reaction. One large hand splayed across the centre of Thundercracker's chassis, keeping the mech pinned there with his back to the Decepticon's chassis. Heated lips slipped from shoulder to wingtip, glossa swirling back and forth across the scraped areas, a smirk touching his lips at the shudder of pleasure mixed with a hint of pain from his slender lover.

"I won't take it back." The Seeker breathed out, shoulders trembling with another jolt of heat that bubbled up as that mouth continued its long strokes along one wing and then the other, leaving scrapes visible across the blue paintwork, a mark of possession in its own way. "I won't..." A groan escaped the soft, extremely tempting lips, entire body arching restlessly back against his lover, barely able to keep himself from shivering inside his own armour at the erotic pleasure his lover was giving him.

"Defiance is punished." A hand curled about the slender throat, thumb trailing a line over that sensitive pulse again, his mouth coming up to claim that far too tempting one. Mouths melted together with a fiery passion that raged through both of them, sweeping them both almost to the edge of control.

Nipping at his lover's lower lip, Thundercracker sucked on it hard, tasting every inch of the inside of that mouth, barely able to keep himself from just groaning out loud. "You always know the best things to say to me." One hand curled around the back of the silvery helm, pulling it down and attempting to quite literally devour the marvellous mouth that had a habit of tormenting him when he wasn't looking.

"Disrespectful, disobedient..." Megatron growled against Thundercracker's audio, nipping hard at it and clearly not able to back down from what he was doing, biting roughly on that lower lip again, drawing a small drop of fluid to the surface before licking it off.

Slender hips squirmed back against his lover's, rubbing and rocking in quite an enticing little dance in Megatron's lap, his hands sliding over those strong thighs, attempting to find purchase to help keep himself close. Optics were wide and drifting half shut as he felt the arm around his waist shift, locking tight, fingers sliding downwards caressing the outside of his more intimate armour and stroking along the seams. It was slow, torturously so, brushing back and forth in a steady motion that had the Seeker attempting to thrust forwards against the teasing digits, but in the position he was in, he was pinned and forced to remain still.

"Please..." He whimpered softly, head dropping back against his lover's broad shoulder again, panting softly as he managed to swing both his legs over Megatron's raised knees, spreading himself wide for the mech, offering himself up and hoping the sight would tempt his lover a touch more. Nuzzling up against the strong shoulder and throat, his mouth clung to the side of that strong jaw, licking at the first seam and wiring he could find, nibbling softly, wingtips twitching.

Gasping softly, his hips arched as armour was being tugged free, a single digit sliding along the underside and across the slightly damp head of his spike, smearing the droplet of fluid at the tip. Thundercracker had to admit to himself, there was something extremely arousing over the fact that Megatron was the one touching him. A yelp was jerked from him as fingers closed tightly around the base of his spike, the large palm gliding over the damp metal, squeezing so tightly, the Seeker tried to keep in a note of pain, that gave way to a burst of pleasure as fingers were pressing into him. His chassis hitched at the sensation, valve clenching sharply in response around those intruding digits. The mix of pleasure and the tickles of pain blurred together and left him completely on fire.

"Why is it..." A warm mouth returned to the trembling wings, licking across the expanse of metal, scraping denta along it and keeping the seeker curled tightly against his body, his hips rocking ever so slightly against the beautiful aft pressed against him. "...I can never seem to get enough of you? Your taste... your scent... the heat of your frame..." A husky whisper teased the wet tip of that wing, the very tip of his glossa flicking it and feeling the responding twitch in the spike throbbing against his palm. "The sound of you whimpering my name... begging me to take you until you can't move... can't _inhale_..."

"Mega...tron..." Thundercracker panted softly, straining into the warm hands that were teasing him, the fingers around his spike having gentled until it felt like butterflies were sweeping along the length of it. Two fingers plunged into him, stretching and working every inch of his valve, spreading fluids across his entrance, dampening both their thighs. "Harder... _please_... This... is torture..."

"Torture?" A full-throated laugh roared from Megatron, a smirk soon settling across those magnificent features. "I thought you wanted to be punished, Thundercracker."

An erotic little moan fell from those trembling lips. "Yeah... but..." His hand was reaching down towards his own spike, needing to curl his fingers around Megatron's larger hand and feel the pressure again, feel the heated friction against his sensitive length.

"You touch yourself and I'll stop all together." Fingers curled inside Thundercracker, rubbing at the hidden sweetspot inside and making the Seeker crying out with pleasure.

Entire chassis heaving roughly with the sudden burn starting inside of him, his breathing had hitched, though he was trying to become pliant, anything to please his lover and keep him touching him like that. He was still tempted to wrap his hands around his own spike and just jerk himself off to the rhythm of those plunging fingers inside of him. The warm mouth was suddenly between his wings, his body shifted forwards, a glossa stroking between the sensitive connections and suddenly the butterfly feeling was a thousand times more tormenting. His entire frame flushed with heat and made him squirm sharply, his legs attempting to close together as he reached towards his lover's knees.

"What... what are you doing?"

"Playing." Megatron purred sexily, crimson optics narrowing as he nipped hard at one particularly sensitive junction and Thundercracker's entire frame jerked and twisted in his grip, hips thrusting fiercely against the fingers impaling him.

"No... no... Not there...!"

Suddenly the slender Seeker was positively shrieking, hips rocking sharply, hands clawing to find purchase at all, entire frame shuddering with the waves of pleasure that were being ignited inside of him. That hand curled tightly around his spike, jerking him off fiercely, thumb caressing and rubbing at the head and instantly felt the rush of fluids spreading over his fingers as the slender frame sagged as that valve clenched tightly about his digits buried deep inside the pliant body.

"Megatron..." Those pretty optics flickered slightly, dimming a little after a moment as he groaned and shifted a little more, feeling another finger slide intimately into him. "We should definitely come here more often."

"Cheeky Seeker." Lips twitched slightly into what could have been called a smile. Cheekplates rubbing together lightly, before the hand squeezed again, drawing the Seeker's attention and within moments that smirk was back again. "You need more of a reminder to behave."

* * *

**Megatron XD is so... looool**


End file.
